


#5 Tale Untold

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Highfield is a new character who will make another appearance in a future story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5 Tale Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#5 Tale Untold

Jul. 14th, 2009 at 1:24 PM

 

Mid morning in Dodge City.  
Matt is slouched in a chair in front of his office, arms folded with his Stetson over his face. His legs are stretched out with his feet propped up on another chair.

"So, this is why you ran off before dawn."

Matt didn't have to look up to know Kitty was standing beside him.

"By golly, Miss Kitty, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Even though she couldn't see it, Kitty knew he had a big grin on his face.

She giggled and sat in the chair next to Matt, reaching over to peek under his hat.  
"Not complaining, I hope."

"Not hardly, ma'am."

Matt sat up and pushed his Stetson back to reveal a soft frame of dark curls as he uncrossed his long legs. "What brings you out at this hour?"

"I told you I might go riding this morning, remember? I just thought you might like to join me - if you're not too busy being marshal."

Before Matt could answer, Doc's carriage pulled up. It was obvious their old friend had been up all night. He pulled his hand over his mustache and said "I see the fearless lawman who tames the wild frontier is busy keeping Dodge safe from outlaws."

Kitty looked puzzled, and Matt seemed annoyed, not finding any of the usual humor in Doc's remarks. "What are you talking about, Doc?"

"I finally gave in to that writer fella and let him follow me out to the O'Malley place, Doc started to explain. He wanted to talk to real people about their adventures.  
I think he was disappointed we weren't attacked by Indians."

"Oh, you mean Drew. He's been talking to folks at the Long Branch, too."

Kitty smiled and said, "I don't find him too bothersome. In fact, he is quite charming, and he's a very attractive young man."

Kitty looked at Matt for a reaction and was pleased to see him frown.

"This is the first I've heard of this Drew character. Didn't he come back with you, Doc?"

"Oh, no. Mister Andrew Highfield decided to stay out on the prairie," Doc said.

"While I was bringing the latest set of O'Malley twins into the world, young Michael was filing his head with tales about marauders along the south road, outside of Old Dodge.

I'm going to get some sleep." Doc started down Front Street and called back to them, He's probably lost out there, Matt."

Matt sat up in his chair and said, "Well, Kitty, are you still up for a ride?"

 

###

"How come you're not riding side-saddle, Kitty?"

"Just like a man not to notice I'm not wearing the proper outfit for - oh, never mind - you noticed my new hat after I'd had it for four months!"

"By golly, I sure noticed that new nightdress you wore last night," Matt smiled at her, pleased at his compliment.

Kitty had to laugh. "It's a negligee, Cowboy."

"Well - I noticed."

Matt pulled up on the reins, brought Buck to a stop next to Kitty, then reached his arm around her waist and gave her a tender kiss.

As their horses moved, they both smiled while keeping their lips together.

They gave each other a few quick kisses then separated, but kept their horses close enough to hold hands.

From the top of the hill they could see the O'Malley spread with a large number of children playing in front of the house.

"Why howdy, Marshal. Miss Russell."

Startled, Matt dropped Kitty's hand and turned to look at Shawn O'Malley walking toward them leading a plow horse.

"Shawn, I hear congratulations are in order," Matt said cheerfully.

"Yes sir, four times two equals eight!"

"My goodness, how's Ellen doing?" asked Kitty with a warm smile.

She was actually hoping the two men would not decide to stop at the house for a visit.

"Oh, just fine I reckon.  
Say, did you happen along that Mr. Highfield anywhere 'tween here and Dodge?"

"No, we didn't see him. Do you know where he was headed?" Matt asked.

"He let out toward the Logan place and said he was gonna do interviewing of some folks in the valley about our struggles.  
He sure asked a lot of questions about you, Marshal."

"Oh?" Matt raised his eyebrows, then looked at Kitty.

"He wanted to know if we ever seen you run off outlaws, or get in a gunfight, or save families from Indians. Things like that.  
Nice young fella, Marshal. I sure hope he's OK out there." O'Malley turned his head in the direction the writer had gone.

"Well, I guess we should try to find this Mr. Highfield."

Matt and Kitty nodded goodbye and rode over the ridge in the direction O'Malley had indicated.

After a while, Matt casually said, "So tell me again about this writer, Kitty."

"Oh, like I said, he is a very attractive man. Young, slim with such nice eyes. Very charming, too. Nice smile."  
Kitty gave a side glace to her big lawman, and even in the saddle she could read his body language.

"Yeah, I got that he's a good looking, smooth-talking Easterner.

What's Drew doing in Dodge?"

"Background on a story about you. He wants to make you famous, Marshal Dillon."

Matt looked at her sternly, and Kitty stopped smiling.

"What did you tell him about, you know, us?  
You know we can't have him printing stuff that will go all over. It's just too dangerous, Kitty."

Kitty felt a wave of sadness wash over her.  
She hung her head and fought back an unexpected tear.

"Nothing," she said.

They rode on in silence.

After a time Matt said, "I guess we should head back, Kitty. Highfield is probably sitting in Delmonico's having lunch right now."

Matt reached over to stoke her arm. "I'm sorry, Kitty."

Pulling away, Kitty said, "I'm pretty hungry myself."

She suddenly sat up high in the saddle and pointed to a rider on the road below them.  
"Matt, look!  
That's him!"

Matt saw the rider below and said, "What's he running from? Come on!"

Matt wished within minutes he had made Kitty stay behind, but it was too late now, and she was galloping at a fast pace right behind him.

Andrew Highfield rode into Old Dodge, or Old Town as most Dodge City citizens referred to the ghost town. He ran into the long-abandoned saloon and yelled, "I think they're coming!"

A man, a woman, and two youngsters stood up from behind the bar. The man placed a rifle and a pistol on the bar along with a box of ammunition.

"Ain't nobody getting our gold," he snarled, trying not to appear scared. But when they heard the horses approach the family ducked back behind the bar, shaking with fear.

The writer's curiosity got the better of Highfield, and he looked out of a broken window to see them dismount.

"Why, it's Kitty Russell!"  
Highfield went out onto the boardwalk to greet them.

"I sure didn't expect to see you, Kitty," he smiled broadly.

"What on earth are you doing out here, Drew? Kitty asked.  
This is Marshal Dillon. Matt, meet Andrew Highfield."

"Highfield."

Matt didn't like the first-name familiarity between them and stood stiffly with his thumbs hooked in his gun belt.

"You looked like you were running from something," he said in his lawman baritone.

Kitty raised a single eyebrow in his direction, then turned to the young man and asked warmly, "Is everything all right?"

"Let's go inside," Highfield replied nervously as he looked down the street.

"Its OK, folks. It's the Marshal from Dodge City," he said to the empty room.

Matt and Kitty exchanged glances. Then Kitty jumped and quickly grabbed Matt's arm as four heads popped up from behind the bar.

"There's a bunch of bad men on their way here," explained Highfield.  
"They know Mr. Wilson has gold, and they'll kill to get it."

"Now hold on just a minute. What do you.."

Before Matt could say more, a bullet came within inches of his head, followed by more shots shattering what little glass was left in the windows.

Matt grabbed Kitty and pulled her down to the floor. He pulled out his gun and moved to the window.

"Hold your fire!  
This is Matt Dillon, the US Marshall from Dodge City."

The statement was met with more shots fired into the bar.

Highfield tried to reach out protectively to Kitty, but she looked him in the eye and shouted, "stay down!"

"Are you carrying a gun, Highfield?"

"No, Marshal, but Mr. Wilson has a rifle and a revolver."

He looked behind the bar and saw Wilson huddled with his wife and children.

Highfield grabbed the weapons and ammo from the bar and started toward Matt.  
Kitty was now beside him on the other side of the window.

A furious series of shots were fired into the bar, and Highfield froze on the floor with a terrified look on his face.

Kitty grabbed the rifle from him and handed it to Matt, who rapidly fired off a long series of shots.  
She then took the pistol and began firing through the window.

Highfield crawled back to the bar and watched in amazement as first Matt, then Kitty, fired through the window in the direction of the shooters.

Finally, Matt handed the rifle to Kitty. She lay on the floor concentrating on the work of reloading the weapon while the big lawman fired his pistol through the broken window.

Highfield was mesmerized by the sight of these two people working in such precision during the deafening attack by what he thought must be hundreds of bad guys.

What a story!  
If he lives to write it.

Kitty handed Matt the rifle and crawled on the floor to get behind him.  
She moved her hands over his gun belt removing bullets, and then began the task loading the two pistols.

Just then there was a crashing sound from the back of the bar, and a gunman rushed in firing wildly.

Matt moved in front of Kitty and fired his rifle at the man running toward them.

The outlaw grabbed his stomach and fell down in front of the young writer, twitching, then falling still as blood poured onto the floor.

"Grab his gun!" Matt yelled.

Highfield picked up the pistol and realized he had never held one before.

Matt had moved to the window on the other side of the room.

Kitty grabbed Highfield by the arm and ordered, "Just shoot out there. You don't have to aim at anything - and keep your head down!"

It seemed an eternity of ear-splitting shots fired into the bar, when it suddenly got quiet.

He noticed a long, loving look between Matt and Kitty.

"I'm OK," she said almost tenderly.

"Wilson, where are your horses? Matt called in the direction of the bar.  
Answer me!"

The man was shaking. In a weak voice he answered, "We got us a wagon and two horses down the end of the street where the old stables was."

"Listen to me, folks. I want you to follow Kitty out the back. Highfield, you go last.

She's going to take you through the alley as far as you can go. Don't slow down or look back."

Kitty went to the where the back door had been broken down and looked outside.  
She looked back at Matt and in a steady voice simply said "clear."

They shared another look that the writer thought was both beautiful and sad, then Kitty said in a steady voice, "Let's go."

The Wilsons fell in behind her.

Highfield turned to the big lawman. "But what will you.."

"Get going, Matt interrupted.

And Highfield, don't let anything happen to her."

As he left the bar, he could hear gunshots erupt, and he rushed to catch up to Kitty and the Wilsons.

They came to the end of the row of buildings and climbed into an old buckboard loaded down with household belongings.

Wilson and Highfield climbed up front while Mrs. Wilson and the two young boys found room in the back.

Kitty guided the horses around to the street leading out of town, then slapped one of the horses on its behind and shouted, "go!"

What is she doing?  
Andrew Highfield could hear the sounds of gunfire, and he felt paralyzed as Wilson cracked the whip and their wagon raced away from Matt and Kitty.

Finally, Highfield grabbed at the man's arms trying to take away the reins while yelling "stop!"

He suddenly found himself on the side of the road, squinting up at the sky, feeling as though his mouth was full of dust.

Highfield's head was spinning as he fought to catch his breath. The young man stood up uneasily and felt for broken bones or blood.

The gun was still tucked in his belt.  
He pulled it out and started to run back toward the madness.

Everything was quiet.  
Two men lay dead on the street still holding their rifles. Another was sprawled on the boardwalk in front of the doorway.  
Could there have been only four?

He looked inside and saw Kitty sitting on the floor holding Matt as he lay on his back, his right shoulder bleeding.  
A pistol was on the floor beside her and the Marshal's was in his holster.

Is he dead? Is she crying?  
No.  
They're kissing.

Not the kind of tender-loving care kiss a woman might give a wounded man.

This was a very deep, wet, tongues entwined, passionate kiss.

Highfield backed out of the door quietly.

He walked up the street in a daze, shaking his head to look for their horses.

We should get back to Dodge City before the man bleeds to death, he thought.

 

###

Three months later.

Kitty is sitting on a footstool directly behind her bathtub. The sleeves of her cream-colored blouse are rolled up past her elbows.

She poured a lotion into her hands and began to rub it into Matt's neck, shoulders, and arms, concentrating on his right shoulder.

Matt has one leg draped over the side of the tub with his arms outstretched along the rim as Kitty massages them from her seat behind the tub.

"Umm, that feels so good, Kitty," Matt said softly as he put his head down to allow her to massage the back of his neck.

"How about some more hot water?" Kitty asked while working on his shoulder.

"I think you're trying to scald me. That last one you poured on my head was too hot."

"If I don't rinse out the egg yolk shampoo, it will cake up."

"Sham-what?  
You mean you washed the soap out of my hair with boiling water."

Kitty laughed and leaned over his shoulder putting her arms around his neck.  
"Umm, you smell so nice."

Matt tipped his head back and turned it to the side so they could kiss.

"The water is still hot, and there's plenty of room.."

"We don't have time for that, Cowboy.  
Drew is meeting us downstairs in half an hour."

Kitty got up and retrieved a large towel which she playfully placed over Matt's upturned face.

He made no move to remove it and said sarcastically, "Oh, good."

"He wants to buy us dinner afterward. I think that's sweet," Kitty said as she pulled a dress from her wardrobe.

Matt didn't make an effort to move and spoke with his head resting on the back of the tub, the towel still covering his face.

"What brought Highfield back, anyway?

I would have thought that last experience in the wild frontier would have kept him in parlor conversation for a long time."

A large bar of soap flew into the tub with a splash.  
"Ow! Watch your aim, girl!"

He heard Kitty laughing in the next room.

 

###

Kitty had directed Sam to keep the back table available and to bring a silver tray with three crystal glasses and a bottle of her best whiskey over to them when Highfield arrived.

She smiled as she watched Matt come downstairs with an embarrassed expression to take a seat at their table.

Kitty went behind the bar and pulled a cold glass of beer.

"Here you go, Cowboy. Drew should be here any minute."

Matt gratefully took a swallow of his beer. He and Kitty sat quietly.

Who calls himself Drew. A kid like Highfield should call himself Andy.  
Matt looked at Kitty, and she smiled lovingly at him.

She read my mind again.  
How does she do that?

Kitty reached over to take his beer, helping herself to a drink before handing it back to him, their hands touching around the glass for a moment.

"Kitty! Matt! Hello!"

The impeccably dressed young man embraced Kitty and kissed her on each cheek.

He then came around to shake Matt's hand, touching his elbow while pumping forcefully.

"Oh my, I forgot all about your shoulder, Matt!"

"That's OK, I'm fine," Matt said, forcing a smile.

They took their seats, and Sam set the tray of drinks on the table, then removed Matt's beer glass.

Kitty poured the drinks and held up her glass.

The two men brought their glasses up to meet hers.

Highfield smiled and said "Here's to a very special couple."

Matt and Kitty froze.

"Something wrong?" the writer asked, looking between the uncomfortable pair.

"Ah, Drew, Matt said, still having a hard time saying the name, just what is this tale you're writing?"

The young man relaxed and smiled, glad for the window Matt had opened so he could talk about his work.

"I'm so glad you asked, Matt.

As you know, I came to Dodge City to meet you and do a story about the brave men who settled the lawless West. My publisher thought there might be a chance to develop it into a book.

Of course there is not much new ground to cover there. To make the story stand out from all the rest, I thought it would be a good idea to focus on Matt Dillon, the man."

Matt looked at Kitty and began to squirm.

This was not lost on Andrew Highfield, who quickly added, "Then my eyes were opened."

"After meetings in New York, I have been given the go-ahead to write about someone I have new-found respect for, and I have to say, my publisher has fallen quite hard for."

He smiled broadly and held up his glass.  
"You, Kitty."

The enthusiastic words of the young writer had not quite sunk in when he continued.

"I described your shiny red hair and your lovely blue eyes, and he was hooked.

I told him you ran the Long Branch and that you are a respected business woman.

Kitty Russell could meet with bankers and salesmen during the day, then stand up to drunken cowboys at night."

Now it was Kitty's turn to look embarrassed.

"When I told him you were the Marshal's woman and you stood bravely at his side when.."

"Drew, stop." Kitty spoke firmly as she grabbed the young man's wrist.

"Just stop right there." She looked at Matt as if to say "do something."

Matt leaned forward and spoke softly. "We need to go somewhere private."

 

###

Andrew Highfield quietly obeyed the nod Matt gave him to step between them, as Kitty led the way up the stairs.

Could they be going to her apartment?

When they entered the room, he saw Matt's hat on the hook by the door and a coat rack with some of Kitty's shawls and parasols.

Kitty motioned for him to take a seat at the table.

He noticed a very large bath tub in another room just before Matt quickly moved to close the door.

Matt then picked up a piece of clothing from a fancy chair in front of a mirrored vanity and tossed it into an open wardrobe next to the bed, then quickly closed the door.

The big brass bed was loosely made and a large, light blue man's shirt was draped over the brass foot board.

Highfield blushed and turned his head the other way.

Their silence made him uncomfortable, but his writer's curiosity and his fascination with the couple were too powerful.

Highfield couldn't suppress a smile; he had been allowed into their private world.

As if realizing this, Matt and Kitty silently let him continue to check out the surroundings.

On a small settee by the window he noticed a stereoscope viewer and a box of picture cards with French writing.

There were a book and a pillow on the floor by a footstool, as well as some scattered newspapers.

The small table at the window next to the settee held a lamp and a grouping of framed photographs. Highfield resisted the temptation to examine them, and remained seated.

On the large table where Highfield sat were another book and woman's longnette eyeglasses.

In front of a larger chair at the table was a stack of drawings that appeared to be designs and blueprints.

There were a couple of partially empty brandy snifters, two coffee cups, and a large plate with egg shells, crumbs, and salt.  
There were also two used linens, one crumpled and one folded.

Matt and Kitty stood close together in front of the buffet server piece that matched the heavy carved wood of the table and chairs.

Highfield caught his reflection in the beveled mirror on the wall over the couple and thought he looked like a boy about to be reprimanded by his parents.

He cleared his throat.

Matt and Kitty both moved to their chairs at the other end of the table, picked them up, and took a place on each side of Highfield.

These two always seem to communicate without speaking, he thought. I'll have to remember that for the book.

"About this book.." Matt's deep baritone startled him.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just.. I didn't mean to be rude.. I, well.."

Kitty placed her hand over his, and the young man relaxed. He looked sheepishly at her lovely face smiling back at him.

"He's not going to shoot you, you know," Kitty giggled.

Highfield turned to Matt with an embarrassed smile, then asked, "You said we needed to talk privately, Matt?"

Matt said, "You know, I never did tell you I thought it was a pretty brave thing you did coming back there like that."

The big man grinned at him.  
"You're OK, Highfield."

"You said not to let anything happen to her," Drew said seriously.

The young man shook his head, unable to say more.  
He felt Kitty's hand squeeze his own, and he relaxed once more.

Matt leaned his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers together.  
His hands and forearms seemed massive compared to Kitty's.  
She had released Highfield's hand and was sitting in the very same position as Matt, looking across the table at him.  
The love in her eyes made the young man blush.

Matt looked from Kitty to Andrew Highfield and finally spoke.

"There are plenty of towns and counties throughout the west where a lawman can keep the peace and still have a wife and family.  
But every one of them knows the risk."

He paused to let the words sink in.

"You came to Dodge City because you heard tales of US Marshal Matt Dillon all the way back east. Folks have been writing about gunfighters and outlaws for the amusement of others for a long time.

I'm no hero, son. I'm just a man with a badge trying to do my job.

There was a time I could have chosen to go the other way of the law.  
But, from the time I first put on a deputy badge, I knew what I was meant to do with my life.

Sometimes the badge gets bigger than the man.

A reputation can grow fast out here, and over the years I have put a lot of bad people in prison or on Boot Hill.

I don't have to tell you that these are the kind of people who would kill out of hatred and revenge.

If they knew about Kitty.." Matt looked at her and took a deep breath.

Highfield suddenly realized how difficult this was for the usually private, modest man.

"I understand."

Matt looked at him gratefully.

"Um, so this tale of yours.. I guess your bosses have promised you a nice profit from the sale. I mean.. By golly, its not that I don't trust you, but.."

"Oh, Matt, please don't worry about that.  
Kitty, I swear to you I'd never do anything to put you in danger!"

The writer couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"God knows you find enough danger just going out for a ride."

They all laughed, then Kitty stood up from the table.  
"Let's have a drink, boys."

 

###

One week later.

Andrew Highfield entered the Long Branch, and Doc motioned to him to join them.  
Kitty turned and smiled at him.  
"Hello, Drew. Sam, can we get another beer over here., please?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."  
Sam smiled at the well-dressed Easterner who was no longer a suspicious stranger.

"Well, Curly, now that you have some company I'm going to get some work done."

Kitty took the beer from Sam and put it in front of the young writer.  
"Drew, try to keep this old fox out of trouble, will you."

Highfield stood as Kitty turned to leave, and she put her hand on Doc's shoulder to keep him in his seat.  
They both watched her as she walked toward the back door that led to her office.

A group of men were standing at the end of the bar. One stepped in front of Kitty and leered "Where you heading, Red?"

"None of your business," she replied as she pushed the mean-looking man away and disappeared through the door.

His friends laughed, and the man shouted, "Barkeep! Where's that whiskey?"

Doc noticed Highfield's concern and said, "Drew, you know Kitty handles this sort of thing all the time."

The two sat silently; then Highfield leaned in toward the older man and quietly asked, "Doc, if someone was to think a person meant something special to the Marshal, would that protect them or put them in danger?"

"Both."  
Doc swiped his hand over his mustache and tilted his head in the direction of the men at the bar.

"Some, like this bunch, might back down from trying anything with Kitty if they thought Matt would, let's say, lose his temper.

But there are others that would go to any length to get back at Matt.

Kitty has been the target and the victim of some pretty terrible people over the years."

"Then people know, don't they?"  
Highfield had let it slip and quickly looked at the wise old doctor for reassurance.

"You know, Drew, Doc chuckled, I've always said these two are the worst kept secret in Kansas."

Becoming serious, Doc went on to explain.

"They have always been discrete you know, and Matt isn't one to be comfortable with any public display of emotion or affection.

Of course, it's been a sacrifice for Kitty over the years, but don't you go feeling sorry for her, young man.

By thunder, if you know anything at all about women, you should be able to see that to her it has all been worth it.

And the same goes for that stubborn lawman of hers."

Doc pulled out his pocket watch. "His stage was due in hours ago."

Kitty came out of the office and walked to the batwing doors to look down the street.

She walked back to their table and asked, "How about another beer?"

"Thanks, Kitty. No sign of the stage?" Doc asked.

The three men at the end of the bar had finally decided to leave. The leader of the bunch stopped to glare at Kitty. "Next time, Red," he threatened.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that," she replied sarcastically.

Highfield rose and said "Well, I think I'll go over to the depot to check on that stage coach. Could be there's a wire or something."

Kitty walked him to the door. She smiled and touched his arm, saying, "I know you're worried about your dear ol' dad, Drew."

He smiled back at her and said, "Yes, having a lawman for a father is mighty worrisome!"

Kitty rejoined Doc at the table. Neither noticed the man in black who followed Andrew Highfield out of the bar.

 

###

The stage pulled up, and a man and a woman got out, followed by the large frame of Matt Dillon as he unfolded himself from the coach.

He stood up straight and took a deep breath, then reached up to take the bag handed down to him by the driver.  
"Thanks, Jim."

"Sure thing, Marshal."

"It's about time!" The young man caught up to the Marshal as he started across the street.

Matt slapped Highfield on the back and said, "Well, how's the teller of tall tales?"

"I'm still working on it, Matt. Of course, it is not as interesting as I thought it would be."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make us proud."

A man dressed in black leaned against the hitching rail and rolled a cigarette.

"Are you heading to the Long Branch?"

"I'm going to the office first. Would you do me a favor and tell Kitty I got back OK. How 'bout joining us for dinner tonight, Drew?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. It's your first night back and all."

Highfield was walking fast to keep up with the Marshal's long strides when Matt suddenly stopped. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and said, "You're family, remember?"

"We'll see you at the Long Branch at seven for a drink first."

Then Matt turned and walked down the boardwalk in the direction of the US Marshal's office.

 

###

Matt and Kitty were seated closely at a table near the front of the Long Branch, sipping whiskey.  
A bottle and empty glass waited in front of another chair.

Kitty cracked open a peanut shell and fed the nut to Matt.

He sucked on the end of her finger and grinned.  
She giggled and pulled her hand away.

"I was glad to hear the trial went so fast, Kitty said.  
Did you run into any trouble, Matt?"

Kitty continued to open peanut shells onto a small plate, not looking up but knowing Matt was watching her.

"Hadley was found guilty and sentenced to hang.  
Surprisingly, no sign of his son anywhere, 'though I wouldn't have been able to recognize him."

"You mean there aren't any posters on a famous gunfighter like Ben Hadley?"

"Not in Kansas. Description of him is dark hair and eyes, sometimes has a thin mustache, and he always wears black."

Kitty ate a peanut and fed one to Matt, pulling her fingers back quickly.

They both smiled and leaned in closer.  
She took a drink and looked up at the saloon doors.

"Where is that son of ours? I'm starving."

"How did this get started? Matt asked. You're much too young to have a grown child," he teased.

"Drew is apparently not very close to his family back East, and I guess he kind of adopted us.

Are you sure you told him seven?" Kitty said as she ate another peanut.

"Let's go to Delmonico's. I think the lad just wanted to give us some time alone, Kitty."

"OK, but we should stop at the Dodge House on the way just to make sure."

"Hello, Marshal. Miss Kitty. How can I help you?"

"Has Andrew Highfield come down, George? He was supposed to join us a while ago," Matt explained.

"They left a few hours ago, Marshall."

"They? Who was he with?"

"Never saw him before, but he said if you were to come by asking that I was to give you this." The clerk reached behind the counter and handed Matt an envelope.

Matt took the letter and looked at Kitty. Before he could open it to read, she looked at the clerk and asked, "What did this stranger look like, George?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, he was a little older than Mr. Highfield, about the same height and weight, but darker."  
Oh, and he was dressed all in black."

 

###

Kitty was pacing the Marshal's office while Matt packed his saddlebags.

"Matt, you know this is a trap. You've got to take a posse with you."

"It's too risky, Kitty. He'll kill Drew for sure. I'm the one he wants, so it's the only chance to get.."

Before Matt finished, Kitty threw her arms around him and held on tight.  
"I know."

Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty to comfort her. He gave her a deep kiss then said, "I'll bring him home, Kitty.  
Wait up for me."

"I always do, Cowboy."

Kitty stood on the boardwalk outside the office and watched her lawman ride out of Dodge.  
She felt a chill, and she felt terribly alone.

 

###

Matt rode up to the clearing, dismounted, and untied the saddlebags. He gave his horse a slap, and the big buckskin took off.  
Matt was unable to see or hear anything and was aware he was in the open. Too easy, he thought. He won't shoot me here. He just wants to be sure I'm alone.

"Hadley?  
I know you can see me.  
Come out in the open.  
Let the boy go, and you'll get your money."

"You love to give orders, don't you Dillon!  
Well, here's one for you. Walk with your hands up toward the group of trees by the creek."

Matt walked slowly toward the trees trying to spot Hadley. Where did his voice come from? Make him speak again. Matt stopped a few yards away.

"Let me see Andrew Highfield."

"You will any minute, Dillon."

To the right. Close by. Matt didn't turn his head but did try to move his eyes to locate the gunman. He heard a sound and knew it was Highfield.  
He must be gagged.  
He's trying to warn me. But where..  
Matt stopped in his tracks.

The sight was terrible.  
There was a rope around Highfield's neck that was tied to a high branch. He was gagged, and his hands were tied behind him. He had been badly beaten.

Matt stood frozen has he watched his young friend struggle to stay balanced on an old trunk that was his only life-line.  
He was on his toes and clearly exhausted.

"All right, Hadley.  
I'm going to get him down, now. Then you'll get your money, and we can settle this.  
I know it's me you want."

Where are you, you bastard? The hotel clerk said they left hours ago. How long has Drew been like this? I've got to get him down from there.

As Matt got closer to Highfield, he became aware of the man's frantic warning sounds.  
He looked at his face and saw the panic in his eyes as he tried to shake his head "no".  
It must be a trap, but I've got to get him down.

Matt took out his knife and grabbed Highfield by the knees, lifting him up as the trunk fell over.  
He started to saw-cut the rope when a sudden stabbing pain nearly made him fall over.  
A bear trap held his foot and ankle in a crushing grip.  
Every movement sent terrible pain up his leg.

Matt knew he couldn't fall or let go of the boy until the rope was cut through.  
He worked frantically, clenching his teeth to fight the pain.

Finally, they fell to the ground, and Matt loosened the noose; then Highfield rolled away gasping for air.

Matt sat up so he could get a hold on the torturous trap that had him in its grip.

He wasn't aware of Hadley standing over him, laughing. The man's boot came up to kick Matt hard in the middle of the back. The wind was knocked out of him, and he almost blacked out.

Hadley took the gun from the lawman's holster and tossed it away.

"I'm gonna do you a big favor, Dillon," the man snarled as he pried open the trap so Matt could pull his leg free.  
"Now you're ready for your hanging."

Hadley had forgotten about Andrew Highfield.  
His hands were still tied behind him, but now they held Matt's gun.

He saw his opportunity when the outlaw was busy with the trap and started to run at him.

Highfield dropped the pistol next to Matt and gave a hard, swift kick to Ben Hadley, sending him onto his back.  
The young man leaped out of the way as Hadley pulled his gun to fire.  
Matt fired two shots into the man's chest.  
Hadley fired another round into the ground as he fell forward, dead.

 

###

One month later.

Kitty's rooms. Matt is standing next to Highfield and leaning on a fancy, carved cane.

"By golly, it's a perfect fit. This is a beauty, Drew. Only I hope I won't need it again!"

Kitty walked into the room and handed the young man a leather pouch.  
"There's a flask of my best brandy in there. It's a long train ride.

Are you sure you don't want us to see you off at the.."

"No. I don't want to say goodbye and have you watch the train pull away. It seems too much like a bad novel.  
Which reminds me.."

Highfield lifted his coat from the chair and placed a box on the table.  
"After I leave," he said.

"Let us know you got to New York OK," Matt said.

He shook the hand of the young Eastern writer who saved his life and wished he knew how to find the words to tell him how he felt.  
Kitty read his mind as usual.

"We owe you so much, Drew.  
We're so proud of you. I hope you know how we feel about our boy."  
Kitty put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"I'll never forget you. Take care of each other."

The young man grabbed his hat and coat and quickly left.

Matt went to Kitty and placed his arm around her.

She rested her face against his chest and circled her arms around his waist.

"I feel like he's gone off to war," Kitty said sadly.

Matt laughed and gave her a squeeze.

She looked up into his blue eyes and said, "I love you, Cowboy."

Matt leaned down, and they shared a long, deep kiss.

"I love you too, Ma."

"Do you want to go downstairs and have a drink?" Matt asked.

"No. Let's stay in."

Kitty went to the server to pour them a drink while Matt limped over to the table and took his seat. She took a seat beside him, and they touched their glasses in a silent toast.

They each looked at the box Drew had left on the table.  
Matt pulled it toward them, and Kitty untied the bow and removed the top.

They looked inside at a manuscript.

The cover read "Tale Untold, A Love Story".

The End


End file.
